<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Love Me Less? by HolyJjongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936132">Would You Love Me Less?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyJjongie/pseuds/HolyJjongie'>HolyJjongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyJjongie/pseuds/HolyJjongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the damage i did. You know the places that i've been. Would you love me less? I won't blame you if you do," Brian asked Jae.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would You Love Me Less?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You are home."<br/>

Brian is welcomed by that chirped voice first before he finds himself engulfed in a warm embrace only his partner can provide. His partner. Park Jaehyung. Jae. His Jae.<br/>

"I am home."<br/>

Brian returns the hug. It has been 3 years since they moved in together, 7 years since Jae asked Brian to be his boyfriend. And even since then, Brian still questions himself often if he ever deserves to have someone like Jae in his life.<br/>

Jae is just too good to be his partner, Brian thinks. Jae is smart, talented, socialize well, loved by many people, a faithful Christian. He deserves someone much more better than Brian.<br/>

"How was today? Did you meet the designer? Done with your fitting?"<br/>

He did. He had done all of the things related to it. He will just need to pick up his suits a day before his wedding. Their wedding. Next month.<br/>

Everything went smoothly to be honest. The designer is Jae's old friend. She knew Jae since the older was still in States. She told Brian many stories about the young Jae, how he volunteered to help the elders in their neighborhood, how he would always be the first to arrive at the church every Sunday. Not that Brian had not known them. He knows. Jae told him. Even his parents and his older sister told Brian stories Jae didn't tell him. He knows his soon to be husband was, is amazing man.<br/>

And, that's why Brian is having this thought. Again. For the millionth time, Brian ponders if he made the right choice. Does he really want to tie someone as brilliant as Jae to someone like him? Is he too selfish to want Jae for himself for the rest of his life?<br/>

"Jae," he calls him.<br/>

"Hmmm," Jae answers while pouring water on his glass. They are in the dining room now. "What is it?"<br/>

Brian looks him straight on his eyes. Those beautiful, sparkling eyes. "Are you sure?"<br/>

Jae tilts his head, small frown on his forehead. "Bri... We won't talk about it again. Not now. Not ever. I'm done with it. I have made myself clear."<br/>

"Jae, please. I don't want you to regret your choice. Once we get married next month, there is no going back. I will not let you. I won't let you go."<br/>

"And that's what i want. For you to have me. All of me. And vice versa."<br/>

Brian takes a deep breath. "But, you know i am not clean. I made many mistakes. I have bad record. I have sinned."<br/>

"So am i, Brian. All of us. We are human and we are bound to make mistakes, to sin. Give me one name, bring me one person who doesn't make mistake in their life, other than Jesus."<br/>

"But... Mine is too much, Jae. I don't want to taint your life. Your perfect and clean life."<br/>

"I didn't, don't have perfect life. But you, you make it complete, Brian. Please, let's stop this talk. We have had it millions time. I won't change my mind. I won't have it any other way. I will only marry you. Period."<br/>

Jae sighs. Brian stills.<br/>

"I had blood in my hands. I pushed my schoolmate from the stairs till he had to undergo surgery. I used drug. I gambled." Brian bites his inner lips. "You know the damage i did. You know the places that i've been. Would you love me less? I won't blame you if you do."<br/>

For a moment, no one say anything. Complete silence. Then, Brian feels warmth envelop his hands.<br/>

"Bri, did you understand what you were saying? Do you understand your own words? All of those are in the past. Even you used past tense while mentioning all of them. You made mistake, yes. But you had paid them. You don't use drug now. You never gamble for this past seven years we're together. And you pushed your schoolmate because he bullied you. You even went apologised to him."<br/>

Brian stares at Jae. What did he do to end up having an angel in his life? He asks himself.<br/>

"Kang Younghyun. Brian Kang. You are stuck with me. I want you in my life. You can't change my mind."<br/>

With his last word, Jae pulls Brian and kiss him on the lips. He seals his words, his promise to himself and them both. He will prove Brian wrong. He will never love Brian less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, Hello :-)<br/>This is my first Parkian ff. I'm sorry if it is weird. It's my first try. I hope after this, i can write more and better.<br/>This is not the end i wanted when i first had thought about the idea. But, i decide to just post it because i know once i close my laptop, i'll never continue and finish it.<br/>Thanks for those who have supported me, you who have trust in me and help me with this idea. Critics and comments are always welcome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>